1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the transmission of data over the Internet, and more particularly, to a method for tracking the Internet distribution of files containing certain identifying indicia.
2. Statement of the Problem
There are presently a number problems related to the sale and distribution of digital media over the Internet. Distribution of text, audio, movies on the Internet is straightforward and available to anyone having a personal computer and a telephone line. Moreover, such distribution results in little or no degradation of the quality of the recipient's copy. This ease of distribution makes it difficult to detect the unauthorized distribution (via Internet transmission) of digital media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,260, to Rhoads, discloses a method of “surveying” dissemination of proprietary data on the Internet. Rhoads' method identifies files containing “steganographically” encoded indicia which are located on Internet web sites. Rhoads, however, does not disclose how to track or monitor the Internet transmission of files of interest. Files which are transmitted over the Internet account for a significant amount of unauthorized use of media. Rhoads' method locates only files which are posted on web sites, rather than files in transit over the Internet.
In addition, in order to search for steganographically encoded indicia, which, by definition, is hidden within a file, data contained within the file must be read and decoded to determine the presence or absence of the indicia. Furthermore, since files are also often encoded (e.g., compressed), as is typically the case for transmitted digital audio and video, every encoded file of potential interest must first be decoded before searching for a steganographically encoded indicia of interest, which is embedded in the encoded file.
Therefore, a method is needed for facilitating the monitoring of digital files of interest which are transmitted over the Internet.